Godzilla vs Darth Vader
by The Dark Deceiver
Summary: What starts out as a bad day turns into an epic battle between the Dark Lord of the Sith and the King of the Monsters! Contains: Strange humor, Epic ? battles and...Clueless Stormtroopers?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own neither Godzilla or Star Wars, though I wish I at least owned a Godzilla suit from the Showa series. Godzilla is owned by Toho and Star Wars is owned by George Lucas and Lucas Arts. Now I'll stop stating the Obvious so you can get to reading._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>:

It was a misty day and Darth Vader was MAD! His CD player in his chest broke, the Stormtroopers under his command weren't listening to him, grand Moff Tarkin called him a pansy when Vader stubbed his toe and started hopping around howling and Palpatine didn't believe him when he told him that he had e-mail and that Palpatine didn't need to summon him by yelling his name throughout the Death Star.

So Vader had left the Death Star for a much needed vacation on a distant planet. When he arrived, he decided to take a walk around.

So absorbed in his thoughts Vader didn't hear the booming footsteps or see the huge shape coming towards him.

That is until he hit something.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: _Well, Insanity won over Common Sense this time. This is actually the very first fanfic I wrote. I think it was 3 years ago that I wrote this? Anyway I have no idea what evil being inside my head spawned this, but it's here and somehow found it's way onto this site. Yay._

_Ah well, I'll be adding the other chapters that I still have soon. Don't worry, the only short thing will be the prologue (Hopefully!)_

_Until then, I'll be thinking of adding a signature to put after each of these notes. Give them more flair and interest I guess._


	2. Chapter 1: Godzilla

**Chapter One: Godzilla's point of view**

* * *

><p>Godzilla had been wandering across the land when he saw something tiny coming towards him with it's head down. To Godzilla the figure looked like a twisted version of Jet Jaguar but it was black and it's head was shaped weird.<p>

Godzilla, who had just put up not only with the Japanese army, he also had to fight Kamacuras, Kumonga, and had to teach Minilla to NOT run away from Gabara leaving Godzilla to fight him (alone!) was curious about this tiny figure.

He watched as the figure (who was Darth Vader still grumbling) bumped into his foot.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>_Wow Chapter one sucks. I thought it was longer, but looks like I was proved wrong! I looked at the other chapters and I **PROMISE **that they are much longer then this one!_

_Sorry for the disappointment. I was too when I realized that it was this short. Because of that, I'm uploading chapter two tonight so readers actually have something to **read.**_


	3. Chapter 2: The MEETING!

**Chapter Two: The _Meeting_!**

* * *

><p>Vader stopped and looked up to see what he hit. What he saw however made him gasp and fall over in shock. The thing was <strong>HUGE!<strong>

It towered over almost every building Vader had ever seen! It skin was coal black and it had numerous spikes sicking out of its back and they got smaller as they got down to its tail.  
>At first Vader thought the creature was a mutated Krayt Dragon. But as he looked at the behemoth in awe he realized that this was something much greater.<p>

Its head was different and it walked upright, not on all fours like the Kraytes he was used to and the thing had an air of superiority, as though it was unbeatable! The other big difference was the beast's **SIZE!**

It could easily stomp even the biggest Rancor! Vader estimated the beast to be near 85 meters tall, and made an estimated guess of weighing over 60,00 tons.

Vader begin thinking about what this thing could do for him. He could easily overthrow emperor Palpatine and control the galaxy!

While Vader was getting excited about his new discovery Godzilla was getting bored.

He had stopped to see if thing **WAS** Jet Jaguar but after watching it, all he saw the small thing do was hop around making a disgusting cackling noise, so Godzilla snorted and decided to leave.

But as he started to walk away he felt something touch his mind, and try to make him stop. Irritated, Godzilla shook his head to clear the feeling when he heard a weird sound. Then he felt a small but sharp pain in his tail.

When Godzilla had started to leave, Vader tried to make Godzilla stop using his Mind Trick. When that didn't work Vader (who had never failed at the mind trick before) got **_REALLY_** angry and in his anger ignited his Lightsaber and stabbed the thing's tail.

To his horror however, his saber didn't even cut the skin! Vader got so mad he let out a shriek and, aiming at the beast's smallest spike, severed it at the base! Godzilla roared and as he turned around to punish the thing that had caused him pain, Vader thought that maybe doing that wasn't such a good idea after all!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>:_ Well, as promised here is a much longer chapter. To explain why Godzilla didn't step on Vader, he was trying to see if it really was JJ, so he took great care not to squash him._

_As for which Godzilla this is, I'm going to have to say the Millennium one (Godzilla 2000 to be exact), as I love how that one looks. He just has all the memories of the Showa and Heisei ones._

_And finally, to explain how Vader managed to cut one of Godzilla's spines off: The spines actually get much softer and less durable as they near his tail, all the way to the smallest one at the tip, which Vader made the mistake of chopping off._

**Things not known about the story: **_In the original one there was a more frantic sense, so I changed that. I also made Godzilla **MUCH** smaller lol. His original size in the original is 25 kilometers, and since that would be a little too big, I shrank Godzilla._


	4. Chapter 3: The Revelation

**Chapter Three: _The Revelation_**

* * *

><p>Vader side-jumped out of the way just as Godzilla swiped at him with his tail then back-flipped away as Godzilla's foot came crashing down where moments before Vader was standing!<p>

Vader watched in horrid fascination as the beast's spikes begin glowing orange. He looked at it's head, saw the air around it's mouth begin to grow distorted as though the air was burning, and realized that the behemoth was capable of breathing fire! Just as Vader discovered this Godzilla let loose his atomic breath!

But Vader who had seen it coming called on the Dark side of the Force and just barely jumped 300 feet away! When Godzilla saw that he failed to melt his opponent into nothingness he roared LOUDLY and begin stomping towards Vader. Vader was trying to reach the Death Star on his comlink when he heard the beast roar.

Then as he reached Grand Moff Tarkin the comlink went dead. Vader tried to reach anyone but to no avail!  
>He then realized that the beast emitted radiation from it's body which prevented his comlink from working.<p>

Vader had no more time to think as the beast was charging up another blast ( Vader begin to think he should really think of a name for the beast and it's attack) and he was forced to dodge again! Just as he begin thinking that he would never get away a squad of TIE fighters came screaming down at the beast and started attacking it.

While Godzilla was momentarily distracted as the TIE fighters begin firing on him, Vader managed to get aboard a shuttle that had just landed. Once aboard Vader found himself facing Palpatine. There was silence as the two looked at each other and then Palpatine drew in a breath (Vader cringed inwardly as he prepared for the storm to come) and yelled at the top of his eighty some year old lungs:

**"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO CRUSH THE REBELS WITHOUT YOU POUTING AND LEAVING WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE?"** Vader (waiting patiently for the emperor to calm down) said "My sincerest apologies my master but I felt I need to get away and-" **"GET AWAY!"** Shrieked Palpatine **"WHY WOULD YOU NEED TO 'GET AWAY'? WHY I HAVE HALF A MIND TO-"** "My master please hear me out!" Vader put in hastily knowing what Palpatine was going to say next!

"I have found a magnificent beast on the planet I was just on!" "What sort of creature?" Palpatine snorted. "This creature my lord" Vader said bringing forth a small hologram of the beast roaring. Palpatine gasped! "What!" Vader exclaimed! "That beast...it can't be!" "WHAT!" Vader nearly screamed! "That is no ordinary beast!"Palpatine whispered.

"That is...**_GODZILLA!_**"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> _Well now, things seems to be getting more interesting. Note that this is very impossible to happen, so Vader is allowed to do some impossible things and survive an attack from Godzilla. As for how Palpatine knows Godzilla, that might be revealed later._


	5. Chapter 4: The Plot!

**Chapter Four: _The Plot!_**

* * *

><p>Palpatine and Vader watched as Godzilla destroyed the TIE fighters that were attacking him then start on the AT-STs that had been sent in to help. "My lord" Vader said turning to Palpatine, "why don't we try capturing Godzilla? Why try to destroy it?"<p>

Palpatine shot Vader an irritated look before saying "Because HE cannot be captured that's why!" "Huh?" Vader said confused. "Sigh Godzilla cannot be captured because he is too powerful so we have to get rid of him." "Oh." Vader said quietly turning to watch as Godzilla decimated their forces with ease.

"My lord" Vader said again after a while "How do you know about Godzilla? I've never seen or heard about "him" before and I've been all over the galaxy." "Oh...er I...uh... saw him though the force!" Palpatine said hastily. "You did?" Vader asked.

"OF COURSE!" Palpatine said angrily "Do you doubt my word?" "No master" "Good! Now be quiet and watch!" "Yes my master" Vader said gloomily as he watched Godzilla blast the AT-STs to nothing then roar in victory.

"_WAIT_!" Vader cried excitedly just as Palpatine started to order more forces to attack. "What!" Palpatine cried jumping about five feet in the air "The laser!" "Huh?" Palpatine said confused "What laser?" "Godzilla's!" "Oh...you mean his Atomic Ray?" Palpatine said annoyed that Vader wouldn't say it properly.

"Whatever" Vader said dismissively "What about it?" Palpatine said "We can use it for...The Death Star! Vader announced dramatically looking at Palpatine excitedly.

Palpatine just stared at him. "I thought it was a good idea..." Vader said, hurt that his master didn't like his idea. "Your right!" Palpatine said suddenly "We can use it for the Death Star's beam!" Vader beamed at this but then his face fell when Palpatine said "But we'll need to capture Godzilla alive...". "Yeah we do..." Vader said dejectedly.

"Well then we will!" Palpatine declared! "YESSS!" Vader said victoriously! "And you will be the one who does it." Palpatine said.

**"NOOOOOOO!"** Vader cried in horror.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>_Poor poor Vader. Well, this ought to be interesting when he goes after Godzilla. Spellcheck's a pain in the rear._


	6. Chapter 5: Pizza Problems

**Chapter Five: _Pizza problems_**

* * *

><p>"I <em>hate<em> Palpatine." Vader thought has he trudged through ash. It had been a week since Godzilla had been last spotted and so far Vader had no luck in finding him ever since.

"So much for my great plan." Vader said as he kicked a soda can out of his way. So intent was he in his thoughts, that he never wondered what a soda can was doing out in the middle of nowhere and he didn't watch where he was going until it was too late. "AHHHHHH!" Vader screamed as he fell off a cliff.

Thinking quickly, Vader reached out with the force and slowed his fall. "Oof!" Vader grunted as he tumbled into a pile on the ground. Getting up and dusting himself off, Vader looked around. "Oh lovely! Now where am I?" He said to himself as pulled out his comlink.

"Darth Vader to Death Star, Come in Death Star." Vader was getting mad at the silence when, finally, a voice came over the comlink:

"Hello I'd like about 20,000 LARGE pizzas and oh, about 50,000 sodas please." Vader stared into the com, dumbfounded. "Hello?" the Stormtrooper said. "Did you get my order?" Vader had finally had enough:

**"YES I GOT YOUR ORDER!" **He shrieked **AND LET ME TELL YOU, AS SOON AS I FIND OUT WHICH TROOPER THIS IS, I'M COMING AFTER YOU!" "IF I HEAR ABOUT YOU ORDERING PIZZAS AGAIN I'LL THROW YOU INTO SPACE MYSELF!"**

The Stormtrooper, who didn't know it was Vader on the other line, said in confusion "So you won't be delivering our pizza then?" Vader screamed as loud as he was able to in anger.

The Stormtrooper jumped 5 feet in the air, dropped the comlink, and yelled "Guys! Someone's attacking the pizza man!" The other 50,000 stormtroopers all yelled in a rage, and scrambled to get their armor on.

"Hang on pizza man! The Stormtroopers of Vader's Fist will save you!' The lead trooper said into the comlink, and then turned it off. Vader just stood there, staring at the dead com. "Vader's...Fist?" He said.

"My...troopers...are ordering pizza...and going after someone who doesn't exist?" Vader just stood there for a minute, before finally understanding what he just heard.

Every animal, took flight in pure fear, while every farmer contacted local Stormtroopers telling them that some awful beast was screaming in the valley 15 miles away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: _Alas, this was the last chapter I had managed to write for Godzilla vs Darth Vader before it slowly died due to a case of Writer's Block which still lingers sadly._

_Who knows, I may get inspiration again for this, but for now, this is the end of Godzilla vs Vader._


End file.
